


[宽歪]Stargazing

by swyy132



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swyy132/pseuds/swyy132





	[宽歪]Stargazing

Kroos本来是从来不信星座占卜那一套的。

今天早上姐姐兴奋地告诉他摩羯座的运势会非常不错，但事实却并非如此。本来说好要一起布置体育馆的同学不知为何统统放了鸽子，只有一个怯生生的omega女生挺有义气地留了下来。ao独处太容易发生意外，Kroos干脆直接让她回家，反正只剩一些收尾工作，他一个人也能搞定。

但毕竟没有帮手，本来一个小时不到就可以完成的工作硬是翻了一倍不止，快六点了才正式收工。然而不等他仔细欣赏这一周来整个部门的工作成果，从体内缓缓升起的一股异样的高温让Kroos皱紧了眉头。

自己的发情期理应还有一周左右，虽说不像omega，突然提前也不会有什么大问题，而且身为学生会主席的他可不想在文化节上出什么岔子。但这次似乎发作起来格外凶猛，他已经控制不住信息素的释放了。

性别援助站就在一条街开外，但Kroos现在几乎就是个人形自走信息素喷射机，走在路上先不说把路人吓一跳，搞不好还要被当成恶意释放信息素的罪犯给警察抓起来。父母都在国外出差，姐姐八成和她的小男朋友没羞没臊地搞在一块，又不好让同学朋友见到自己这幅有些狼狈的样子，开车出去还正好赶着晚高峰。Kroos站在体育馆踌躇了半天，决定还是去保健室碰碰运气，半小时前他从教学楼搬桌子的时候就瞥见那儿的灯还亮着，他诚心希望里面的人还没走。

好吧，Kroos承认比起淡蓝色的抑制剂，他更想要的是一身白大褂的校医本人。

他已经记不清楚究竟是何时开始对Reus有了些不应有的爱慕，只记得最开始的时候他绝对没有想到会走到这一步。父母从小教育他要喜怒不形于色，被严格压抑着不准随意表达的情感只好在他心中随意堆积着。敢爱敢恨的Reus对他而言太过明亮耀眼，就像一枚透亮迷人的宝石一样被Kroos小心翼翼地收藏在内心最柔软的角落里，就连打开欣赏都有些顾忌。

可是自从别的同学也开始发现他的Marco老师有多么美好之后，他有些急躁起来。

随着日子的增长，那无处堆放又无处可去的情感开始悄然变质。明面上他有多么尊敬和爱慕Reus，在不为人所知的阴暗处他就有多少欲望想将他淬炼成只属于自己一人的宝物。

要是把Marco老师关起来就好了，他身边的人实在太多了。

Kroos被自己一闪而过的念头吓了一跳，然后咬牙逼着自己不去往那方面想，顶着张扑克脸盖住内心不断翻动起伏的波澜。

但我知道Marco老师是个omega，他苦中作乐地想到，这是只有他才知道的秘密。

可没过多久，别的班那个谁谁谁偷偷瞥见了Reus在给自己打抑制剂，然后一传十十传百，两天之后便全校皆知，但大家都很有默契地选择不在本人面前点破。那群男生依旧在放学后没大没小地冲到保健室喊他去打球，视线却不自觉地从脸慢慢下移到腰胯，像好哥们那样勾肩搭背的姿势似乎添了一份不可言喻的暧昧；当他穿着那件修身的白大褂走进教室给他们上生理课的时候，不用说也知道，那几个看似认真听讲的都在脑补些什么荒唐又淫乱的场景。

而这一切，Reus都毫不知情。不是说他完全没有察觉到，只是他觉得学生有点反应挺正常。年轻人对这方面总有一种微妙的热情，当年自己也是这样，上个生理课能和全班一起激动半天。

但是Kroos瞬间坐不住了。

在梦境中他曾站在保健室门口旁观了一次糜烂狂宴，见证着Reus完美的躯干是怎样被一群学生慢慢腐蚀，甚至到了最后自己也变成了施暴的一份子。这个梦太过真实，即使醒来之后，恐惧和愤怒以及残留的温热像是恶灵附身一般挥之不去。表面上他依旧是那个少年老成的学生会主席，不以物喜，不以己悲，可某种不堪重负的漆黑欲望在内心迅速生根发芽，冲破防线占据了他的大脑。

正如当他坐在病床上看着一身白大褂的Reus背对着他打电话，满怀歉意地跟他说对不起抑制剂要等一会才能送过来，毫无防备地露出脆弱的后颈时，他突然意识到早上姐姐说的“运势不错”到底意味着什么。

独占是alpha刻在骨子里的本能，一个声音在他耳畔响起：抓住机会，要不然——

没错。

他的双眼完全暗了下来，像是只猛禽盯上了自己的猎物。

Marco老师不会生气的，只要说自己在发情期控制不住就可以了。

Toni Kroos，你还在等些什么呢？

他站了起来，悄无声息地逼近还在关切地问他要不要喝水的Reus。

动手吧。

没有任何迟疑，Kroos一口咬上了对方形状优美的后颈，狠狠地把自己最为纯粹的信息素统统灌了进去。

 

 

“你——！”

从腺体注入的信息素被迅速转化成了最有效的催情剂，身体泛上一股熟悉的潮热和空虚感。Reus的肘击瞬间变得绵绵无力，而身后的Kroos像是失去理智一般还在不停地往里注入着大量侵犯性的信息素。

被强制发情的滋味并不好受，过于强势的气息似乎要将Reus整个生吞活剥，他的大脑尖叫着想要抵抗，但身体却先行一步乖顺地接纳了入侵的alpha，甚至兴奋地为接下来要发生的事情做好了准备。有什么黏腻的液体在股间汇聚，还有少许沿着大腿根缓缓流了下来，在长裤上留下一道暧昧的水迹。

“……够，够了……放开……呜——！”

过量的信息素叫嚣着冲破体内的每一道防线，仿佛最猛烈的毒品一样狠狠刺激着omega不算强壮的身体，逼着浑身上下每一个细胞缴械投降。

呼吸困难，心跳加速，双眼无神，瞳孔放大，意识滑落进深不见底的空间，感官却还挣扎着想要体验到无上的快乐。信息素仍在不停的注入，直到Reus像是昏迷一般倒在自己学生的怀里，Kroos才恋恋不舍地从已经开始流血的腺体处拔出了自己的犬齿，炙热的唇舌不失温柔地轻轻将血珠舔舐干净，然后将已经彻底失去意识的人抱到了靠墙的病床上。

平日里如同太阳一般明亮耀眼的Reus此时却像个破碎的布娃娃一样美得惊心动魄，浑身上下散发出的只属于Kroos一人的味道让他闻起来更像是一个附属品。Kroos轻笑了一声，将自己硬到发疼的性器从运动裤中解放了出来，然后按住Reus的头将这根在alpha中也属于佼佼者的巨物送进了他的口腔，另一只手则绕到身后将他的裤子推到膝盖处，往湿热微张的穴口中送入了两根手指。

“很好……”

Kroos哑声说道，低头望着乖巧地吞吐着他极具分量的性器的Reus。舌尖轻轻扫过顶端，沿着柱身一路吮吻直至整根没入，骨节分明的双手轻轻托起了沉甸甸的囊袋，像是给学生上药那样温柔地摩擦着。

性器顶进喉咙深处，温热的粘膜伴随着因异物而引起的吞咽紧裹着敏感的顶端，Kroos的呼吸不由得重了几分，像是鼓励一般抚摸着Reus的脑袋，手指在他体内肆虐的速度不禁快了起来。Reus的腺体长得很浅，轻而易举就能找到，但他却刻意避开了那里。被灌入过量信息素的omega的身体敏感到了极致，哪怕他的手指只是轻轻拂过或是在周围试探，都能听到一声无助的呻吟从被性器堵住的嘴里漏了出来。

Reus抬起一双失焦的眼睛茫然地向着Kroos看去。这一眼杀伤力太大，本就极其狰狞的性器突然生生涨大了一圈，像是要把下巴撑破那样霸占着口腔中所剩无几的空间，甚至将脸都撑的鼓出来一小块。他本能地想躲开，后脑却被Kroos用力按住，只好继续艰难地照顾着口中的异物。

“啊啊——！”

在体内开拓的两根手指忽然狠狠夹住肠壁上的某块软肉，性器也几乎在同时拔离了口腔，失控的尖叫瞬间充满了整个房间。被掐住腺体的刺痛像是有人在肠壁上抽了一鞭子，但很快就被铺天盖地的快感给彻底淹没。Reus整个身体不受控制的痉挛起来，骤然缩紧的内壁夹得Kroos的手都有些发疼，前面的性器颤抖着射出了一股白浊，量还挺多，却丝毫没有软下来的迹象。

若是正常的omega发情期，射过一次之后多少会冷静下来，但毕竟Reus是被注入过量的信息素而强行进入的发情期，性器还硬邦邦地挺立着，渗出的前液将顶端抹的发亮，在衬衫下摆上留下一小渍痕迹。Kroos直接将手指拔了出来，将Reus下半身的衣物全部褪去后，托着臀瓣将他整个人抬到了自己的腿上。

“Marco老师，我要进去了。”  
Kroos轻声在他耳畔说道，然后卡着他的腰让他在怒立的性器上一坐到底。

也是是因为刚刚经历过一次高潮，此时的内壁湿滑柔顺，炙热的温度仿佛天堂一般让人不愿离去。手指够不到的隐秘处顿时被性器层层破开，很快又像谄媚一般娇嗔着贴了上来，食不餍足地企图将性器吞得更深。Kroos被夹得头皮发麻，完全无视了Reus倒在自己肩上发出的像是求饶一般的啜泣，隔着一层薄薄的衬衫咬上了凸起太久却一直没得到照顾的乳尖，大开大合地顶弄起来。

“不……Toni……唔——”

也许是“Marco老师”这个过于特殊的称呼让被迫沉溺于欲海中的Reus拉回了一些神智，虽然不多，但够他意识到这个在不停侵犯自己的人是他的学生。他摇了摇头似乎想要反抗些什么，但刚刚高潮的身体显然经不起任何刺激，被毫无征兆地整根插入之后，所有到嘴边的指责和质疑被全部粉碎，张嘴却只能发出放荡又不知廉耻的抽喊。他的腺体实在是长得太浅了，Kroos甚至不用去刻意地顶向某处，每次随意进出都能拉扯到最让人受不了的那点。灼热的性器在同样滚烫的内壁上狠狠擦过，烙在omega基因中的本能命令着Reus挺身迎接着最原始的快感，恍惚间他真有一种自己要被燃烧殆尽的错觉。

“老师？”  
Kroos钳着他的腰用力向上狠狠捣了一记，略微粗糙的舌苔重重划过胸前，刻意吮出令人脸红心跳的暧昧水声，用犬齿叼住尖端向外拉去又猛然松口。衬衫胸前的部位已经完全透明，被打湿的衣物紧紧贴在肿胀的乳尖上，勾勒出一个曼妙的弧度。  
“我可以射在您里面吗？”  
他抬起头，双唇贴近Reus的耳畔，轻轻咬住那块泛红的嫩肉，像是恶魔一般蛊惑道。

“什、什么？……唔，别——”  
Reus难以置信地看了他一眼，但在对方更为猛烈的攻击下只能漏出几声破碎又不着调的哭喊。

“可以吗？”  
Kroos轻声说道，可语气里没有一丝询问的意思，不着痕迹地把Reus想要抚慰性器的手反扣在了身后。  
“您要是不说话，我就认为您同意了。”

“哈、不行……别——啊啊！”

肠壁上的腺体被连续快速碾过，除了交合处外，其余一切神经仿佛瞬间坏死，超过承受阈值的快感还在陡然飙升，像是火苗被扔进了纯氧里瞬间燃烧爆炸，失控般的哭叫瞬间穿破过充沛的信息素在填满了这间不算大的房间。生生被插射的性器颤抖着又吐出了些许精液，全身肌肉紧绷着，后腰弯出一个令人心悸的弧度，连带着线条分明的下颌高高抬起，露出颈部大片潮红的太过美味可口的皮肤，诱惑着Kroos像是撕开气管那样发狠咬上明晃晃的喉结，用力吮吻起来。

痉挛的肠壁本能地绞住性器不放，被强制进入发情期的omega的自我保护机制让生殖腔牢牢紧闭着，但Kroos仍然红着眼用着几乎要撞破那一层结缔组织的力度冲撞着射在了最深处。

Marco老师身上全是自己的味道，Kroos心满意足地想着，忍不住埋头在颈窝处蹭了蹭。发情的alpha持久力强得惊人，饱满的性器在发泄过一次后依然不餍足地挺立着。然而omega的肉体和精神都早已到达极限，所剩无几的体力甚至不够支撑Reus睁开眼睛或是说些什么，发软的身子像是被抽去骨头一样本能地依靠着标记了自己的alpha，透过布料传来的体温却依旧高的有些不真实。

“老师……”  
Kroos十分罕见地笑了笑，将已经失去意识的人打横抱了起来，闲庭信步地走出了漆黑的教学楼。Reus的眼角还噙着些许生理性的泪水，四肢无力地垂下，已经完全没有了做老师平日里应有的威严。他没有挣扎，任由Kroos将自己抱上了停在学校门口的那辆宽敞的Jeep后座。

氤氲在车厢内的信息素足以让人发疯，Kroos阴沉着脸发动汽车，像是要狠狠摁下那些在脑内叫嚣着的疯狂念头那样一脚踩下了油门。alpha生来具有的领地意识从未像这一刻这么鲜明过，他急不可耐，却依旧耐心地克制着自己所有的欲望，直到将最为珍美的宝物带回安全又静谧的私人空间后，再将其毫无保留地全数释放。

没关系，反正他有的是时间。


End file.
